deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Sonic vs Anime Kirby
East vs West! Videogame characters you've seen on tv battle it out! Intro Boomstick: Videogame characters can be really awesome. And if they're successful enough, they can get their own tv show! Today we're pitting 2 great examples against each other. Wiz: Kirby from Hoshi No Kaabi, the hungry puffball. Boomstick: And Sonic from The Adventures of Sonic the hedgehog, the goofy speedster. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Cartoon Sonic Boomstick: What happens when you mix Bugs Bunny and Sonic? YOU GET CHILDHOOD. Wiz: The hero of Mobius: Sonic the Hedgehog. He's been fighting Robotnik even before he met Tails! He has super speed which can beat advanced technology like robots in a race. He can also use the Spindash ability which can rip through solid steel and dig underground. But his main ability is toon force. Toon force is basically cartoon physics. He can pull objects out of hammerspace, have cartoon durability, paint extremely convincing paintings on walls that only he can go through, and become paper-thin. Boomstick: But he has a huge craving for chilly dogs. Not that Kirby will know that. Cartoon Sonic: That's no good! Anime Kirby Wiz: Kirby was once a cute little alien puffball floating around in space until he landed on planet Pop star. There, he met Tiff, Tuff, Lololo, Lalala, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Escargoon, and more! He's constantly saving the day from evil baddies. Boomstick: You seem extra enthusiastic about this anime, you weeaboo. The Kirby in this anime can't fly, but he makes up for it with his ability to puff up and float down and his increased inhale ability. The inhale ability can suck up objects and either copy their special power or spit them out. (Not as stars like in the games though.) Wiz: He also has the Warp Star, a star that can fly him around at high speeds. It can only be summoned by Tiff though which is outside help...can we please allow it? This was my favourite show a while back and I watched every episode! Boomstick: Wow, you're really not yourself today Wiz. Should I call a doctor? Fine. But you're buying me a new shotgun. By the way, Kirby's only a baby so he's not too smart. Kirby: Poyo! Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! Sonic and Tails were eating Chili Dogs until Robotnik flew over in his egg mobile. Sonic: I didn't expect to see you here, Robuttnik. Tails: What are you doing? Robotnik: I've come to test my new invention. It's a teleporter which can transport things across the universe! Sonic: On what? Robotnik: You. Zap! They had disappeared. They teleported right onto a hill in Dreamland. Lololo and Lalala saw them and ran over to get Kirby who was napping in the castle. Lololo: Kirby! 2 monsters appeared outside of the castle! Tiff and Tuff were there too. Tiff: Oh no! Kirby, you gotta get them! Kirby: Poyo? Tiff: Warpstar! The star flew in and Kirby hopped on while Tiff, Tuff, Lololo, and Lalala boarded King Dedede's car. Sonic and Tails were walking around to see where they were untill Kirby tried to suck them up. Sonic was about to spindash into him untill a tv popped out of the car. Nightmare enterprises: Hold up! Why not do this fight in our arena? Free of charge! I just wanna see who's stronger... They all agreed. Before they knew it, they were in the arena. There were spectators from both worlds in the audience. 3 2 1 FIGHT! DEATH BATTLE Kirby sucked up a rock from the dirt and became rock Kirby. Sonic drilled underground. Kirby went into rock form and slammed down into the hole. But where was Sonic? Right above him, throwing dynamite down. Boom! Kirby got very hurt. He got rid of the stone ability and sucked up King Dedede's car, which transformed him into Wheel Kirby. He started spinning around, and chasing Sonic. Sonic ran through a hole in the wall, which Kirby crashed into. Sonic was shown holding a bucket of paint, chuckling to himself. Sonic: Kids, there's nothing cooler than eating marshmallows. But if one tries to attack you, that's no good! Kirby jumped up on top of Sonic and tried to punch him. He succeeded, but he barely hurt Sonic. Sonic shook him off. Kirby needed an amazing ability to help him....Kirby ran as fast as he could over to Tiff. Kirby: Waupstur! Tiff: Warpstar? Kirby sucked up the star as soon as it came into sight. He turned into Star rod Kirby and started shooting at Sonic. He shot Sonic into a wall, inhaled a bench, and spat it out at him. Tuff was in the stands practicing karate. Tiff: Why aren't you watching the fight? Tuff: I wanna fight in this arena too! Kirby looked at Tuff and sucked him up. He became Fighter Kirby and uppercut Sonic into the sky, high above. He punched him back down, where he crashed down. Sonic: Hey look, some food! Kirby: Poyo? He spat Tuff out and looked around. There was nothing to be seen but a giant blue sawblade buzzing towards him. Zip! Kirby was split in half. Sonic grabbed Tails and ran out of the arena and into King Dedede's castle. They boarded the Halberd, flew off of Popstar, and landed near a Chilli Dog stand on Mobius. Results Boomstick: Three words: Ripped through steel. Wiz is off crying in a corner, so I'll fill in for him. Kirby is durable but not that durable, And Sonic knew a lot more than he did. I guess Dream Land just lost their number 1 hero. The winner is Cartoon Sonic. Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Kirby vs Sonic themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015